wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
When Fish Fly
"When Fish Fly" is the second episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 10, 2014. Overall, it is the 68th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, when Martin insults Aviva by implying that inventing is an easy and boring job, Aviva, Koki, and the Kratt brothers switch roles: Aviva and Koki do the field work, while the Kratt brothers build the inventions. The animal serving as inspiration: flying fish. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers mention flying fish after talking about the fins of fish. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Aviva and Koki are fixing a crushed Amphi-Sub when the Kratt brothers splash them as they dive down to go on another adventure. Martin then says to them "We can't just sit around all day making inventions." Aviva takes this as an insult and uses a robot arm to seize the two. Aviva says to them that inventing takes hard work and skill, and Koki sides with her. The Kratt brothers disagree and say that inventing is "a lot easier" than being out in the open and doing field work. They then switch roles: the Kratt brothers build the invention, which they decide is some sort of flying machine, while Aviva and Koki do the field work and find inspiration in an animal. Aviva and Koki head off in their motor boat, and the Kratt brothers enter the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers start out by building a fragile-looking jetpack-like device. Jimmy teleports it Aviva and Koki, and Aviva puts it on. It goes out of control and hurls her into the water. A flying fish ends up on Aviva's head, and later everyone decides that the inspiration for the flying machine is the flying fish rather than a bird. Aviva miniaturizes and jumps into the water. She names one of the flying fish "Fishy", but Martin don't likes the name. While trying to provoke the fish to fly with some bread, Koki falls into the water, and Aviva holds tightly to Fishy, scanning his wings as he swims and flies away. With the data, the Kratt brothers begin building another flying machine they call the "Flying Fishinator". But for it to move, the Kratt brothers need to know the "engine" of the flying fish. Koki miniaturizes and jumps into the water. She hangs onto the body of Fishy, but trouble then starts when two dolphins Martin named Click and Whistle (see episode Speaking Dolphinese) startle the flying fish to eat them. As the flying fish swim and fly away, Koki observes the movements of the tail-fin. Although they are able to avoid getting eaten by the two dolphins, Koki and the flying fish are chased to a piece of foliage located at a distance that neither Aviva nor the Kratt brothers can track. As the foliage starts sinking when the flying fish begin squirting strings of eggs, the Kratt brothers finish the Flying Fishinator and take it to the air to rescue Koki. Knowing that the competition has gone too far, Aviva pulls out her invention kit and begins making flying fish discs. The Flying Fishinator crashes near her. The three end all bets, and the Kratt brothers activate their Flying Fish Creature Power Suits. They manage to pull Koki off the foliage before she drowns. They take Koki back to the Tortuga, and at the end, not only are both sides happy to be back, they also admit that their roles are equally difficult and exiting. The Kratt brothers then reactivate Flying Fish Powers again and fly off into the horizon. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers catch a flying fish at night. After getting a close look, they release the fish and conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Atlantic Flying Fish '(Called Flying Fish): Fishy *Bottlenose Dolphin: Click, Whistle *Laughing Gull Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Live-action Images Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Regal blue tang Key facts and Creature Moments *Flying fish can fly because their fins are similar to wings. The fins are curved at the top, which makes air flowing at the bottom slower than air flowing at the top. This creates a difference in pressure, and therefore, the fish flies. *Flying fish fly to avoid predators. References Gallery FlyingFish.jpeg.png|Some flying fishes are preparing to fly. Flyingfish.power.disk.PNG|Aviva is holding a new Flying Fish Power Disc. Flyingfish.powers02.png|Chris and Martin in Flying Fish Power are swimming underwater. Koki20and20Aviva20on20a20Creature20Adventure21.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg|Aviva testing the Bros Flying Machine 93950205060.jpg Koki20and20the20Fish.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg|Hey Fishy Wild-Kratts-Episode-68--When-Fish-Fly.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes With Aviva in a wetsuit